


#TirHo

by Madriddler



Category: Suikoden I
Genre: Fishing, M/M, References to Depression, Sweet Ending, TirHo, dealing with grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: I became inspired after watching Lucahjin's let's play of Suikoden.Tir is depressed after the lost of Gremio. Never speaking, never smiling, the young master finds comfort and love in an unexpected man.





	#TirHo

#TirHo

Tir did not know how it started to happen, he did not know when his heart began to change, or when he started to fall for him, but he did. Maybe it was because of Gremio’s death, a death that shock everyone in the Liberation Army to their core and left everyone in a somber state of grief.

Tir himself found that he couldn’t find any reasons to smile, the man who was like a mother to him was gone. Never again would he see Gremio, hear his voice as he frets over his young master, eat the food that Gremio also so lovingly prepared for him. With the death of Gremio, also, came the death of Tir’s smiles, his laughs, and his voice.

He saw no reason to speak, he could not bring himself to do so. During the strategy meetings, Tir would put on a brave face, he would listen to Mathiu’s latest strategy, and the opinions of all his closest comrades. But never once did he offer any of his own opinions, throw his own voice into the mix as Mathiu and his friends do their best to come with the safest strategy that will give them victory. He just couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth, his grief and sadness weighing both heart and lips that neither wanted to work.

One day, Tir was sitting at the Odessa Castle, named after the first leader of the Liberation Army. _Where did she find the strength to go on?_ Tir wondered. Odessa must have faced countless tragedies, countless losses like he has. She must have lost her own Gremio, yet still she went on, always smiling, always willing. Staring at the motionless water ahead of him, Tir felt like he was drowning in his own melancholy, he wanted to open his mouth, he wanted to scream, to yell, to express his frustration, his sadness, his depression… but he couldn’t. His mouth still weighed heavily, and his heart still felt as if it was being dragged down to the depths of the Earth where Gremio’s remains, his cape, now laid.

Then he appeared.

Older than Tir, his muscular frame and always common smile, Tai Ho sat down next to Tir. He did not say anything, he just pulled out a fishing rod and cast a line. Tir turned to Tai Ho, confused. Was he there to comfort him? To try and encourage Tir to talk to him? _What was the fisherman thinking,_ Tir thought to himself.

He studied the silent fisherman’s appearance. He had a nice face, strong-looking, unflinching, as if full of concentration. His hair was an auburn color that went down, transitioning into a small skinny beard that covered his chin. Whenever Tai Ho would catch a fish, he would always have this small victorious smirk, flashing Tir a hint of white, perfect teeth. Tir continued to watch, and waited for Tai Ho to talk, but he never did.

He just sat there, next to him, and fished. At one point or another, he brought an empty bucket and placed the fish he caught inside it. When it was full, he would leave only to return with another bucket. On and on this went, the two sitting at the edge of the castle’s docks, the boy silent as he watched his fisher. As the sun started to set, Tai Ho stood up, stretched, and carried his catch off into the castle. Tir followed him, but quickly lost sight of the man. Feeling none the better, and missing the man’s presence, Tir just went to bed.

The next day, Tir returned to the pier and sat down, staring out as the sun started to rise over the calm waters. His heart leapt against his weighted guilt when he felt a presence next to him.

“Sunrise’s always the best,” Tai Ho said. “Seeing the way the water reflects the light, it’s as if the entire place is burning with the morning’s energy. Don’t you think it’s pretty, Tir?” He looked down at Tir and gave him the same, victorious smile he gives whenever he catches a fish.

Tir just nodded.

“Well, if you’re going to sit with me today,” Tai Ho said, “you might as well learn something, huh?” He stood up and came back with two pairs of fishing poles. He spent the next hour teaching Tir how to use it, the boy was silent during the entire lesson, absorbing every word, every breath that Tai Ho gave him.

And so they sat side by side, both silent in concentration, fishing the day away. Tir did not know what overcame him, but it was as if every time he cast his rod, a piece of his depression went with it. By the time the sun was starting to set, Tir’s lips, feeling lighter than it was the last five days, moved, slowly, upwards into something that might resemble a small smile. As Tai Ho stood up to leave with their buckets full of fish, Tir stood up after him. “Tai Ho! Wait!” he cried out.

Tai Ho turned around and dropped his buckets in shock as Tir ran up to him and jumped into his arms, kissing the fisher deeply as he wrapped his own arms around him. The two fell with the buckets, but by the time Tai Ho’s back connected with the pier, they were too deep into their kiss.

Tir separated from Tai Ho and rested his forehead against the man’s. Both were now smiling, both flashing their perfect white teeth to each other. Then, Tir said something that stuck with both of them, as if their lives and fates were now bound forever through those few simple words.

“Thank you.”


End file.
